Memories
by TheStaryNight
Summary: Pony sees Harry use magic and Hemione has to erase his memory, but somthing goes hrribly wrong and she erases all of his memories. THe gang doien't know where Pony is, while Pony doesn't know who he is. Takes place just after both books.
1. Magic

**Ok I have no idea how this story will go so please tell me your ideas**

**Disclamer: hmm... don't look like them, don't write like them, writing a fanfiction using thier stories. If I'm J.k Rowling or H.E Hinton then you're the queen of England (unless, of course you really are the queen of England).**

I shook myself awake. Darry would kill me if I fell asleep in the lot again. I dragged myself off the ground, trying to shake off the stiff feeling from laying so akwardly.

Walking back to the house, I saw a very strange sight. There was a tall, crooked tree, the first streaks of moonlight reflecting off it's leaves. It stood proudly, mighty above all others. But the tree wan't the problem, the people standing around it were. First of all, they just appeared there, out of _thin air._ I was just strolling along and suddenly a large crack peirced the air. The next thing I knew three people were under the tree, all talking in thick British acsents.

One of the groups members, was tall with orange hair and millions of freckles coating his face. On his left stood a boy and to his right, a girl had bushy blond hair and talked in a very logical and matter-of-factly way. A perfect lighnting bolt shaped scar shone on the boy to the lefts forhead, though it was mostly hidden by his tangled sea of black hair. A cloacked figure crept up behind them.

The orange one and the guy with the scar turned around at the sound of the girls shriek. A figure trying to suck out their friends soul (thats seiriously what it looked like) was probibly _not _what they wanted to see. And naturally I didn't run away like a normal person, but instead stood frozen on the spot, unable to move. After they called out "Hermione", one boy (black hair) fianlly took action. He pulled a stick out and readied himself in a fighting stance. He didn't seiriously think that stick would protect him, did he? After shouting something along the lines of emspecto patrunas, a gostlike stag erupted from his wand. Quickly, the figure disapeared.

Now that the figure was gone, though, I was in plain sight.

"Hermione do you know how to erase memories?" the one who made the stag said in his thick brittish acsent. I didn't like the sound of that

"I'm just learning, but I can do it pretty well." Now it was time to run,so thats exactly what I did. Too late. A blue light overcame me. I forgot why I was runnng. I forgot where I was. I forgot if I had family. I had to try hard not to foreget who I was, too.

"I am Ponyboy Curtis. I am Ponyboy Curtis. I am... I am... who am I?

**_Sorry for the shortness, but stink at making long chapters. Do you like the story? Should I continue it? Why am I asking so many questions? If you know the answer to any of this questions tell me in a reveiw. Although, if you have nothing good to say about this story then why are you even reading it?**

**Addition: so I fixed this chapter up a little bit. Hope it's better.**


	2. A Great Loss

**Yeah! Schools out! Ya know what that means? MORE TIME TO WRITE AND QUICKER UPDATES! Anyway, on to the story.**

**_ **I stopped didn't feel right, but I didn't know what. I then realized that I also knew nothing about myself, or anything else for that matter. It was as if my memory had been erased.

"Why was the light blue? It was supposed to be red, not blue" I heard a girl say in a panicy tone. What was she talking about?

"Let's just go and see if it worked correctly" a boy resolved. I spun around to see three people coming tworard me. There was one girl ,who had bushy brown hair, and two boys, one had black hair and the other was a redhead.

The redhead spoke "May I ask your name?" It sounded like a well rehearsed line." Sure it's ...uh...I don't know." I replied as it dawned on me how little I knew. Now it was time to panic.

The three people looked as if they might panic,too. This was getting weird and akward, to much for me, so I decided to leave. "I a... have to leave now.

I walked away, but soon realized that had no idea where to go, so I just walked on, going nowhere in paticular. I started to notice the houses around me where getting nicer by the minute. Once I passed a rich looking teen who sceamed "greaser!" at me. He then proceded to chase me around untill he was sure he couldn't catch me. When he was done I was so tired that I just collapsed on a park bench and fell asleep.

In my dream I saw a 16 year old crying and a 20 year old trying to confort him. They seemed to be missing a horse. "Do you think we'll find Pony?" the 16 year old asked. "Let's go see" the 20 year old replied and with that they left the houe to look for their pony.

When I awoke I found tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't know why. I had forgotten the dream.

**_**** Well that was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. It took up three pages in my notebook. Of course itis a really tiny notebook. BTW I'm not going to update untill I get at least one reveiw either saying they like it and to continue or **_**CONSTRUCTIVE **_**critisism.**

_**~TheStaryNight**___


	3. AN

OK Im alive! Sorry for the wait I forgot about this. sadly I have not writen an actual chapter but I do have some ideas First of all i just want to say that I am not as intrested in this story as I once was, I am currently in the middle of an obbsetion with hetalia, so I don't know how this story is oing to turn out. I will still continue it, however, but first I am going to redo all of my chapters. I am honestly surprised anyone would read any of my previous chapters. They look as if they were written by half asleep two year olds, and thats just the spelling. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote them. Also, I will be trying to update more frequently because who could wait a month for a chapter thats two paragraphs long. When I rewrite the stories I will try to make them longer, too Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. I just wanted to get this notice up as soon as posible.  
~TheStaryNight 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I meant to post this earlier but I got rally busy.

Soda's POV

This was deffinitly not how I had hoped to spend his Friday afternoon.  
I have spent the last two hours (had it really only been that long?) looking for Pony, and I was really getting worried. So far there was absolutly no trace of Pony, we've checked everywhere in greaser teritory.  
It gets worse. We can't call the police or Pony and I would get put in a home. Overall it was not a good day.

Harry's POV

That had not gone well.  
Not only had the kid lost his memories, but w had no idea of how to fix him, which is why we are currently standing in the Weasly's living room, trying to explain are situation to Mr and Mrs Weasly.  
"Why were you even there?" MOlly exlaimed mainly directing sit at Ron.  
"We were just trying to see if Voldemort had caused any damage over there." Hermione explained "To see if anything needed to be covered up."  
"We better start looking for a countercurse" Arthur stated.

Pony's POV

I could've sworn I'd only blinked, but when I opened my eyes not only had the sun risen, but I was surrounded by two rich looking older boys.  
"Your in our teritory grease" one of them said.  
I didn't know who these people were, but it doen't take a genius to figure out that they won't be friendly. As my eyes slowly came into focus I saw them in more detail. The one who had called me "grease" had blond hair and blue eyes. His friend had brown hair and a splash of freckles across his nose. He would have looked very friendly if not for the blade he pulled out. "How about we teach you a lesson?"

Sorry for the wait. I hope this was a little better than previous chapters, which I'm still inthe prosses of writing. Please Reveiw! 


End file.
